Darling
by megforlife
Summary: What happens when there's another witch in town? One that is best friends with Stefan and Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for checking out my new story! Hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After spending the summer with my father in Washington it was time to go back to my grandmother who had raised me since I was a little girl. Most of the time when people find out I lived with my grandmother, they assume that my parents are dead but both of them are very much alive. While my father was serving this country, my mother ran off with a man ten years her junior leaving me with his mother. I'd lived with her ever since and it was probably for the better, all of the women in our family were witches. I came into my powers early. No one had ever gained any of the abilities I did so prematurely except for the first Swan witch, Belanda. I could influence the elements and obtain visions of the future. By the time I was 14 I had full control of my powers and could cast the kind of spells that took my grandmother almost 15 years to master. Without my powers I never would have met my best friends, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. When I was 11 I was in the woods near Fell's Church a vampire, which I later found out was Stefan, came across me while they were hunting. He nearly attacked me, and would have succeeded if it were not for my telekinesis After that the two of us were thick as thieves and 3 years later when his brother came to visit they mended their relationship thanks to my helpful hand and became closer than ever.

As I boarded my plane I thought about this upcoming school year. Stefan was going to join me for my junior year and Damon was staying in town as his guardian I missed our time together while I was away this summer, but hopefully the time apart gave them time to think about the argument we had before I left. Both of them encountered Elena Gilbert, who was a girl my age that lived in town. I watched them become obsessive and go head to head with each other like they did when I first met them, all because this girl looked like their lost love Katherine. I couldn't stand the men who were practically my brothers acting like this over a girl and left without telling them goodbye. All summer long they had tried contacting me but I refused to respond. It wasn't until both of the came to Forks with their tails between their legs apologizing and promising never to let a girl com between them again that I forgave them. We talked over the next couple of days while Charlie was on a fishing trip and we decided that we would look into this girl being Katherine's double. It wasn't exactly normal that there was a carbon copy of someone who treated my friends horribly running around. I just hoped that Stefan coming to school with me didn't cause any problems with Elena. I didn't need her ruining all of the progress that I had made with Stefan and Damon.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a vision, the same one I had been having the past 2 years. Ever couple of months a little more would be shown to me of what was to come. It was a man coming out of a coffin, so I assumed he was a vampire, he was wearing clothes from a different time period but I knew somehow that this wasn't from the past. I learned over the years that he had been trapped and when he awoke with 2 others he would look for revenge. Who wouldn't though? Our first meeting was short and I knew that he would test my patience, but I was ready for him. I would make an impact, we would fall in love. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His dark hair and dark eyes made him look alluring and mysterious at the same time, but I knew all of his secrets and in time he would know all of mine. There was no other man for me. I knew this year would be hard. A lot of grief and a lot of fighting but at the end I would have my family. Stefan and Damon would find love after it was over, all they had to do was fight for it. They knew I would never lead them wrong, I had always planned everything with their best interests in mind.

**SPOV**

Waiting at the airport with Damon was exhausting. Even though in the last 3 years my brother and I had mended our relationship I still couldn't stand the way he was constantly on the prowl for a new one night stand. He could find women in the most inconvenient places, like an airport. He had disappeared almost 25 minutes ago with a busty red head that wouldn't take no for an answer, not that telling her no over 10 times wasn't apart of his plan all alone. I found it funny that his prey had not changed over the years, all confident women. Mine certainly had. After spending years trying to adjust to the animal diet it took a 12 year old who also couldn't take no for an answer to get me on human blood without turning into a monster. When asking her why it was so important she simply shrugged her shoulders and told me she knew best. Isabella always did though, that's why she was my best friend. She knew one day down the road I would need to be on human blood to get to where I needed to be. I always listened to her advice, at least when she gave no explanations. She would never reveal too much about the future, she wanted everyone to have a fair chance at the wonderful things to come. Isabella was always reminding Damon and I how happy we would be in the years to come, I was looking forward to it.

Finally I spotted our girl in the crowd!

"Isabella! Isabella!" I shouted.

"Stefan!" she shouted, running into my arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Look who it is. It looks like my best friend, smells like my best friend, but this girl looks different." said Damon, coming up behind us.

"Damon!" jumping into his arms too. "I haven't changed that much, you just saw me!"

"I know, little Isa. I'm just pulling your leg. Al though you do look more pale than you did the last time I saw you." Damon said.

Now that he pointed it out she did look pale. Her skin always had this alive, unreal glow to it. The only time she got pale like this was when she used too much magic.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"It was nothing to be concerned about, just a vision that look a little more out of me than usual. We have a lot to expect this year boys." she replied.

"I don't understand Isa. You had a vision of the whole year? That's never happened before, has it?" Damon asked.

"No, it hasn't. All I've ever been graced with was flashes, maybe longer. I got information with them but it's only been when it's going to happen and stuff. Nothing like this. I'll need to look at my grimoire when I get home." she said with a grimace.

I noticed she was swaying on her feet a little, this must have taken a lot out of her.

"Let's get you back to the house, we can talk about everything then. And we can update you on everything that's been going on in town." Damon said.

We walked to the car that Damon had compelled someone to guard, so it wouldn't be towed and made our way back to Mystic Falls. A comfortable conversation was held on the drive about her time with her father and his friends. I noticed that when she talked about them she deliberately left things out, but I knew that if she wasn't telling us something it was for our good and she'd spill the beans eventually. She never could keep a secret from either of us for too long.

Pulling up to the house felt good. Damon and I missed her presence more then either of us cared to admit. I knew that as soon as we went inside that she would be leaving again soon, once we told her what we had been up to all summer.

After telling us specifically to stay away from the girl Elena who shared Katherine's face, Damon had gone against what she told him after promising he would keep a distance from her. He had never really gotten over Katherine, since she never compelled him like she had me he never really saw anything wrong with the way she treated him other than being with both of us. We had fought for years over who was right and who was wrong in the Katherine debacle and Damon hadn't forgave me for letting him live without Katherine. But over the years he accepted his existence and with Isabella's help hundreds of years later we were able to put all of our differences aside and really be brothers again.

"So gentleman, what have we been up to this summer? Other than the regular murder and mayhem that is." Isabella asked. She sat in her usual spot and propped her feet up on the table, taking a glass of Damon's bourbon.

"Hey! That's mine. Since when did you start drinking anyway?" asked Damon.

"Well since I am probably going to have to tell you about the vision I had, I'm going to need a drink. And don't start with me Damon. I may have missed you but don't think I don't know what you were up to this summer." replied Isabella.

I looked at her in shock. I had no idea that she had been having that many visions. Usually she got one a month and it was mostly of her own future, with the man she hadn't named yet or one of us. Never things happening in this time frame, unless there was some kind of danger.

"Yes Stefan, I know. But a lot is going to be happening the next couple of months and we need to prepare. I've been getting stronger and because of that my visions have been too. Damon I can't say that I'm happy that you've been spending time with Elena, since I told you to stay away from her. What's going to happen in the next year is only going to be harder if you get too close to her. I'm only trying to do what's best for you but if you have feelings for her I won't stand in your way." Isabella said. "First of all you need to be prepared for another witch in town. Bonnie Bennett is going to come into her powers this year and she's going to cause a lot of problems. Her prejudice towards vampires is going to set off a lot of events that don't need to happen, and I guess that's why I've been sent the visions I have. Second, Caroline Forbes needs to become a vampire. No matter what I see happening, her being a vampire is helpful towards our end game. And third, we need to track down Katherine. I'm sorry Stefan, Damon. I know that this will bring up bad memories but we need her help, the only kind of help that she can offer. I've tried looking at it from other ways but we're going to need her to make it out alive."

"So let me get this straight. Not only do you want me to stay away from the girl I may possibly be in love with but you want me to help you find the women who ruined my life? And then turn a council members daughter into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"I know it sounds crazy Damon, but haven't you always trusted me? Haven't I always been right? You need to listen to me. If you don't I can't guarantee your safety." she replied.

"Is that a threat Isabella?" said Damon with a smirk.

"Really Damon? This is how you're going to treat me? Fine. I'm going back to my Nana's house. When you pull your head out of your ass you know where to find me. If not, then nice knowing you." she said and with that stormed out of the house without a second look at either of us.

"Come on Damon. Do you really think that Isabella is just going to make us bring Katherine back into our lives without any cause? She would never do that to us. She loves us. She's done a lot for us, we wouldn't even be having a civil conversation right now if it weren't for her. I don't know about you but I trust her with my life. It's Bells we're talking about." I said.

I decided that I needed to leave my brother on his own with this. I trusted Bella, we had been friends longer than I had been friends with anyone. I knew that she wouldn't do anything to endanger me and that she would put her own life at risk before doing anything to cause me harm.

"I'm going to go follow her and make sure she's okay. This has obviously taken a lot out of her. If you decide to trust our best friend, you can come but don't you dare come and hurt her more than you already have Damon." I told him.

I grabbed my jacket and was prepared to follow Isabella to her Nana's house, but when I opened the door I was shocked to see Elena.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Elena? Oh Stefan, has it really been that long?" she replied.

"Katherine?"

AN: Thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews I received, I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm going to try and update my stories once a week now so if you haven't checked out my other story '**The Petrova's**' please do!

* * *

**SPOV**

Damon flew in front of me before Katherine could open her mouth to reply. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Damon?" said Katherine, softly.

"Katherine. Is it really you?" asked Damon.

Before the moment could go any further, I smelled blood. Apparently so did Damon because as soon as I took off down the drive way so did he. As we got towards the bottom I could see Isabella laying on the ground. I crouched down beside her and saw that her nose and ears were bleeding. Damon whipped around and glared at Katherine.

"What did you do to her?!" he shouted.

"I did nothing! I came from the opposite side of the house. I received a message from my witch that she needed to see me and to come here." Katherine replied.

"She who?" I asked

"If your friend there is Isabella Swan, then her." she said pointing at Isabella.

"Well she did say that we needed to track you down. I guess she didn't see you actually coming." said Damon.

"What do you mean 'see me'? How could she see me?" asked Katherine.

"Witch" Isabella mumbled, starting to stir in my arms. "Witch, not human."

"Isa! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to doubt you." pleaded Damon. We have never seen her look so frail before. I guess it hit Damon that we could actually lose her at any time. She wasn't immortal like us, her days were numbered.

"Need to get Elena." she rasped out.

"What about Elena? We have to get her from where?" I asked.

"Small girl takes book...hurts Elena. Opens tomb and tall women calls Klaus. Too early...not enough time...too soon." she mumbled.

"Stefan, obviously she's delirious." Damon said.

"No. What she's saying actually makes perfect sense. Anna is trying to get Pearl out of the tomb. I came across her years after I was supposed to be entombed and she begged me to tell her how to open it. I faked getting locked inside of the tomb because one of my contacts told me Klaus was on my trail. Pearl must have tipped him off, she wasn't happy with what I was doing in Mystic Falls back then. Now if she gets out she'll know I escaped imprisonment from him and I'm still alive. He'll come for me. But what does this Elena girl have to do with anything?" Katherine asked.

"You didn't already know?" I asked in reply.

"Know what? Just tell me." she said, raising her voice. I guess her impatience over the years hadn't changed.

"Elena looks exactly like you Katherine. We don't know who Klaus is or why you're even running from him, but it seems like Elena has something to do with this. Up until you came to the door both of us thought you were in the tomb. When Isabella said we needed to track you down, I assumed that she meant we needed to find a way to get you out. I figured she just worded it wrong, but I guess she didn't. She knew all along you weren't locked in there and that we would need to actually locate you. I should have known better." I told her.

"Well how does Isa know Klaus? She didn't mention anything about him earlier." Damon said.

"Well did you really give her a chance to Damon? You jumped down her throat the minute she suggested finding Katherine. She told you that we needed to talk about what was going on, she didn't even get to finish before you practically threatened her!" I said.

"Wait, I still don't understand how she knows all this. She found me, knows of Klaus, and is knowledgable of things that haven't happened yet. I get that she's a witch but witches don't have visions of the future. Only flashes when they touch someone, something here and there." Katherine said.

"She's really powerful. She came into her full powers at age 11 and could take both of us on by the time I met her at 14. I've never met another witch like her, and she just keeps getting more powerful. But only recently has she been getting these extended visions. We don't know for how long because she just got home from visiting her father." Damon told her.

"Can we take her inside please? I don't want her to wake up out here. I'll put her in my room while we discuss what could possibly going on until she gets up. Damon, call her Nana and see if she knows anything but don't worry her more than necessary...you know how sick she's been lately." I told him.

After that I took off into the house to my room and placed Isabella on my bed. I knew she would probably be hurting when she woke up so I got her some water and ibuprofen to take. I needed her to be okay. I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. Her and Damon were all I had left in this world. If something were to happen to her I don't know what I'd do, she was the only person who made my life look like it was worth something other than all of the bad things I have done. I'd do anything to protect her.

**BPOV**

When I ran out of the house the only thought running through my mind was I didn't need them. I loved Stefan and Damon more than life itself, so all of this wasn't just for me. Most of it was for them and this is how I get treated! I could meet my soul mate without them, I didn't need their help to find him. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my head. I grabbed it as the images slammed into my brain. All I could see was that somehow Klaus was going to be tipped off and would come sooner than expected. It would set off a series of events that would get my two friends killed, brutally. And the worst was that I saw my mate die right after them. My body couldn't take the pain anymore and I felt myself loose consciousness. The vision didn't stop there though, I saw many possible outcomes and directions I could take. I had to follow things directly because apparently Klaus would be very tricky to deal with. He had too much time to plan all of this but I had the spirits on my showing me all the possible outcomes, I would make sure I was always one step ahead of him. When I awoke Katherine would be there, it seemed that my message had somehow reached her. I had a lot I wanted to explain to her if I was going to gain her help. And the truth of the matter was that Damon needed her, so I wanted her there. First I needed to write all of this down, wouldn't want to forget the right outcome. I needed to start off by getting Katherine to trust me and after that the two of us would be thick as thieves. Caroline was the next part of the plan. Her becoming a vampire was something that definitely needed to happen. After Katherine and I brought her into our group we'd need to change her before we did the biggest part of the plan yet. Call Elijah.

It was going to be hard to get him to believe some random witch that he has never heard of, but it would work out once I told him of his family being alive. Any chance he had at them still being on this earth he would take without hesitation. Of course he would come to Mystic Falls and see that there wa a doppelgänger, which was exactly what I wanted. It wasn't that I disliked Elena, we would be friends eventually but I needed to save my actual friends first before I worried about her and her sacrifice.

As I started to wake up I could hear whispering going on around me so I decided to make myself known by groaning and demanding something to make the pounding in my head stop. Stefan zoomed over to the bed with a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Here, take this Bells." he said.

"Ugh thanks. My mouth feels worse then when you and Damon made me do the cinnamon challenge." I replied.

"Hey, you have to admit that was pretty funny." Stefan laughed. "You looked like a dog eating peanut butter."

"I suppose you would find my pain humorous." I said with a smirk. Stefan looked upset at this though. I didn't understand what I had said to make him upset. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't find your pain humorous. You really scared me." he replied.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't have any control over these things. They decided to over load me after a decision I made that I guess they didn't like and my body couldn't handle it." I told him.

"What decision?" asked Damon, finally making himself known. Him and Katherine were standing by Stefan's desk, like they had been looking through books.

"Well Damon, after you decided that I was playing for the wrong team I made the decision that I'd let you make your own mistakes and I'd take my path without the two of you. They didn't like that very much so I guess we're stuck together." I replied bitterly.

"He didn't mean it Bells, you know how he gets." Stefan whispered in my ear. I knew that Damon could hear him so I made sure I replied loud enough for him to know that I wanted this heard.

"Yes, but have I ever tried to harm either of you? Why would I start now? I've trusted both of you with my life on several occasions, gone against what my family has told me about trusting vampires and befriended you why would I change now? I'm sorry but there's no coming back from this." I told him.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. You have to understand that I've gotten close with Elena this summer and I don't really like being told what to do." Damon said.

"Damon, I specifically told you to stay away from her for this reason. I'm tired of tiptoeing around you so I'm going to be blunt. If you don't listen to me, listen to my visions you are going to die. I saw you die. I saw Stefan die. Do you know how hard that was for me? Watching two of the people I care most about die because they couldn't trust me? The only people who make it out alive if we all go our separate ways are Katherine and I, but both of us will be miserable. I'll be turned into a vampire against my will, my mate will be dead after years and years of me seeing him and I'll only get to spend a week happy with him before he's taken from me. All because you decide to go against every little thing I say just to spite me. So make your choice now, because I can do this without you. I can make sure you're out of the way so at least some of us end up happy." I told him.

Stefan and Katherine are looking at me in shock while Damon is gaping at me.

"You saw us die?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, both of you. I had to see every possible outcome. So I actually saw you both die several times in different ways! It was excruciating to sit there and see you both die over and over again along with my soul mate. I will never forget your faces while your life slipped away from you." I replied.

"Can I ask something?" said Katherine.

"Go ahead" I replied.

"What is the cinnamon challenge?" she asked.

I burst out laughing at the incredulous looks on Damon and Stefan's faces. Of course Katherine would try and break the tension. I felt like we were already friends after what I had seen, I shouldn't have expected any less from her.

"Really Katherine? That's what you ask, out of all the things we've talked about in the last couple of minutes." asked Damon.

"Yes, I really want to know what it is!" she said.

We spent the next hour or so filling Katherine in on some of the crazier shenanigans we had gotten into over the years. We also told her how Stefan and I met, how I flung him into a tree and nearly hit Damon with a lamp when I first met him. It was like no time had passed for Damon and Katherine though. They exchanged glances when they thought Stefan and I weren't looking, but we saw and we exchanged some looks of our own. Of course I would tell Stefan that Damon and Katherine were going to wind up together but I needed them to come to terms with it on their own. It would take them a while but at least they wouldn't be distracted too much, we needed both of them to have level heads for the battle that was coming.

"So Isabella-" I interrupted Katherine telling her to please call me "Bella"  
"Okay, so Bella I understand why I was needed but what am I really going to be able to do? Klaus and Elijah are originals, they are stronger than all of us." she asked.

"I'll explain everything down the road. If I give away too much if effects decisions that need to be made later on. I saw what would happen if I told even Stefan everything, it's not good. I just need to keep it to myself." I replied.

"That's an awfully big burden to bare Isa." Damon said.

"It's what she was chosen for." Stefan told him. "That's why she's the strongest in her line so far. She needed to be ready for this, they made sure she was strong enough to come out of this unscathed."

"Okay, so your powerful but what can you do to stop Klaus? They can't be killed." Katherine said.

"That's why we're not going to kill them." I said.

"What!" Katherine shouted. "You really expect to wage a war against Klaus and not kill him? I've run from him for over 500 years all because I escaped his sacrifice. He holds grudges like no man I have met, he doesn't give up."

"Look, it's hard to explain. All he wants is loyalty. If we can help give him what he wants along with a little incentive he'll be fine." I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you know what the curse is Katherine?" I asked in reply.

"Klaus tried to kill me using that curse, of course I know what it is!" she shouted.

"Tell Stefan and Damon." I told her.

"The curse is called the sun and the moon curse for a reason. It binds vampires to the sun and werewolves to the moon." she said.

"Wait, werewolves are real?" asked Damon.

"Yes, that doesn't matter now. Katherine you're wrong." I replied.

"What? I think I know what I'm talking about." she said with an angry look on her face.

"It's a cover up. This is all I'm going to say about it, then we need to move on to Caroline. The Original family is made up of 7 people. Esther, Mikael, Finnick, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Henrik. They lived in Mystic Falls a thousand years ago, and back then this town was over run with werewolves. Every family would hide on the night of the full moon and lock their doors, but one night Klaus took little Henrik to see the wolves change and only Klaus came back. Henrik was killed and Esther not being able to see anymore of her children die begged another witch to help her, but she refused. So when she did Esther took it upon herself and turned her children into what they are today, vampires. The thing about werewolves is they only turn when they kill someone and when Klaus killed someone it was found out that he was part vampire and part werewolf. Esther had an affair many years prior and it resulted in Klaus. She bound his werewolf side, saying no one should have that much power. Klaus became enraged and killed his mother, blaming it on his 'father' Mikael. He has tried to break the curse throughout the years and is using the sun and the moon title as a cover to draw more attention to the fact that a doppelgänger is needed." I told them.

"You said we needed to help him! You want us to hand Elena over to be sacrificed?" asked Damon.

"I know it seems inhumane, but there's going to be an explanation for it later. I won't let her die, and neither will Elijah." I replied.

"Why, what does Elijah have to lose if she dies?" asked Katherine.

"Everything. Elena is his mate."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
